The Boy Who Caused Confusion
by CalliopeGalaxy
Summary: The summer before fourth year, Theodore Nott has an interesting conversation between a certain blond haired boy.


Title: _The Boy Who Caused Confusion_

Characters: _Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Random Female House-Elf_

Pairings: _Theodore Nott/Draco Malfoy_

Prompt: _Enemies._

Word Count: _Approx. 784_

Rating: _T_

Summary: _The summer before fourth year, Theodore Nott has an interesting conversation between a certain blond haired boy. _

Author's Notes: _This is a part of my prompt table challenge. When I started writing this it was not my intention to actually end it like this, but I felt it was right to have it like this. I also feel that if Theodore and Draco were in a relationship, Theodore would definitely be the quiet dominant type. I don't think he would take Draco's ridiculousness, which leads me to believe that's why Theodore isn't really friends with Draco. I feel like there are a lot of grammatical and spelling mistakes in this one, but I rushed because I felt this oneshot would be difficult. I wanted to get it over with. _

**TNTNTN**

The garden was …nice. He had to admit. There was something about it that made it surreal. It blocked out the majority of the world. A world that Theodore Nott knew was about to change.

It was Saturday. A day he used to study and read books around his father's study. Where his father went, Theodore did not know. However, on this particular Saturday he learned where his father went to all the time. The Malfoy Manor. And he didn't like it.

Thaddeus Nott would have dinner at the Malfoy Manor. This was something Theodore never expected of his father. He was an older man, having Theodore late in his life. A few years after Theodore was born, Thaddeus' dear wife Elizabeth passed away. Theodore knew little of his mother and he really didn't care to learn.

Theodore walked in step with Draco.

"I'm surprised to see that you came. Usually your father comes to dinners by himself," Draco said nonchalantly.

Theodore sighed, "He usually comes later on in the night. How come dinner was served early?"

Draco shook his head. "I'm not sure. I think our parents are discussing something very important."

When Theodore did not question him further, Draco continued. "I believe it has something to do with the Dark Lord."

Theodore almost laughed. "The Dark Lord has been dead for years."

He wondered what Draco was going on about but masked his curiosity with a change in conversation.

"Are you going to the Quidditch World Cup?" Theodore asked as they approached a small rose bush in the corner of the garden.

"Yeah, Dad is taking me. Mum doesn't want to go but I'm forcing her," Draco responded, happiness glittering in his eyes.

Theodore knew Draco loved Quidditch. Actually the twat could be downright obsessed about it. Some nights in the dormitory he could go on for hours about talking with the other boys.

"What about you? Are you going?" Draco asked, as he sat down on a small wooden bench near the rose bush. He patted the spot next to him.

The other boy sat down next to the blond haired boy. He chewed on his lower lip before answering. "Blaise's mum gave him two tickets, so he's taking me."

Theodore noticed that Draco's eyes widened a bit. He was probably a bit shocked that Theodore would accept something from someone. Theodore wasn't one of the well-known Slytherins. He chose to keep to himself and rarely asked anything of anybody.

"So, you're going?" Draco asked, still a bit dumbfounded.

Theodore blinked. Didn't he just say he was going?

Draco knew that Theodore was smart. Theodore was smarter than him. It was plain and simple. But what could ever possess Blaise to choose Theodore to go to the World Cup.

Draco got up, a bit upset, "Well it was lovely talking to you. I think I shall go to my room now. Have a…"

Theodore grabbed Draco's wrist before the boy could utter another word. He stood up and pulled him closer. "What's this really about Malfoy?"

The blond tried to pull out of the darker-haired boy's hand. He struggled a bit more, but gave up after he realized that Theodore was not going to budge.

"Malfoy, answer me," Theodore clenched his teeth, his jaw flexing.

Draco did not understand Theodore at all. How could he flip a switch from being quiet to aggressive that fast?

Theodore shook Draco's wrist lightly to get his attention. Draco almost pushed up against Theodore in an attempt to get closer. He wanted to be just a tad bit closer. His eyes fluttered shut and he moved to press his lips up against Theodore's. But he was interrupted.

_Pop!_

A house-elf appeared next to them. "Master Draco, Master Theodore?"

Draco's eyes fluttered open again and looked at Theodore's bemused expression. Once understanding that he had an unwanted guest, Draco scowled and looked down at the house-elf with distaste.

"What do you want?"

"Miss is sorry but Master Draco and Master Theodore are both needed in Master Lucius' study on the third floor," it curtseyed and then left as quickly as it got there.

Draco yanked his arm away and brushed off his dress shirt as if it got dirty and started to walk. "Let's go, Nott."

"Malfoy, what were you about to do?" Theodore finally gathered his wits and tossed Draco a look of sheer confusion. He followed the other boy but kept his distance.

Draco shrugged, ending the conversation permanently.

It was clear to Theodore Nott that he was not a friend of Draco. But Theodore also knew that he was not going to be coming back to the Malfoy Manor for a long time.


End file.
